


Secret Admirer

by rydittaker



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydittaker/pseuds/rydittaker
Summary: Julia receives some flowers for Valentine's day but who are they from?For Bee.





	Secret Admirer

"Seems you have an admirer home secretary" stated Stephan as he pointed to the lavish bouquet of flowers that sat on her desk. She wasn't one for huge gestures but with her being in an illicit relationship, she didn't mind something like this throwing others off the scent.

She discarded her bag onto the sofa and sat down behind her desk. "They're probably from Rob," she muttered under her breath. She picked up the flowers and placed them to the side.

"I won't keep you from your work, here's the file you asked for. I'll see you at two for our meeting." With that Stephan exited the room. She watched as he left, her eyes sweeping across to the window, out of which she could see David. He was in work mode, she could tell by his stony composure and the way his eyes intricately surveyed the room. That was until he caught her staring. A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth, a small gesture to say that he had noticed her. She smiled back weakly then downcast her eyes onto her work, forgetting about the array of white roses and lavender that nearly occupied her entire desk.

* * *

It had been a long day full of meetings and endless paperwork. She still had more to do when she got home but that would keep until tomorrow. Relaxing was her priority, she'd been working hard and non-stop all week and Valentine's day was just an excuse for her to enjoy a warm bath and a bottle of wine. No agreement had been made between herself and David, going out was entirely off the menu and so was staying in as neither of them enjoyed cooking. 

Julia had told him that Valentine's day wasn't a big deal, a soppy holiday that businesses could make money off and nothing more. David didn't believe her, and he was right to do so because it was a big deal to her. In the past, she would've believed her own words but as she started to say them she knew she was lying through her own teeth.

Getting out of the Home Office had been quite an ordeal, her red briefcase and handbag in one hand and the bouquet in the other. As she walked towards the exit she noticed that there was a card inside the flowers, something she had neglected to look for earlier. When she reached the car David opened the door for her and she smiled brightly at him even though she was utterly exhausted.

The flowers sat proudly on the seat beside her, she'd spent half the journey staring out of the window and occasionally looking over to David. Wanting to know the contents of the card she reached over to pull the roses closer. The sudden movement had caused David to startle slightly but he settled back down into his seat when he saw what she was doing through the front mirror. 

The writing on the front simply said 'Julia' in cursive handwriting. Before she could open the card the car stopped and she quickly realised she was home. She scooped the flowers up in her arm and once again juggled two bags in one hand. 

Once inside, like clockwork, David inspected the house, her mind was still preoccupied with wanting to open the card. David quickly rejoined her by the front door to tell her that the house was safe. He took the flowers off of her and moved to the living room so he could place them on the coffee table, Julia followed him placing each of her bags down along the way.

After he had set the flowers down and turned back around he was enveloped in a kiss. Julia's hands rested on his neck in the hope that it would gain her some dominance, but he fought back stronger. His tongue slid across her lip forcing her mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. His hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer so he could grind against her, a quiet whimper leaving her mouth as he did. Eventually, he pulled away from her, leaning in to give her one last light peck on the lips.

"Whose the flowers from?" he asked coyly. 

"I don't know, I haven't read the card," she replied, running a hand through her hair to try and tame it back to its normal place. He raised an eyebrow to her response, a smile creeping onto his lips just like it had earlier in the day.

"I suggest you read it, I need to know if I have any competition" he joked.

"Unless it's Colin Firth you have nothing to worry about." 

"Aye, who am I to compete with Mr Darcy."

* * *

It had been a few hours since she had returned home, David had left and come back, picking up a takeaway for them as he did. It wasn't the most romantic of meals but it was good food and good company, neither of them could ask for more. 

She was still wanting a bath, so she asked David if he could start running it for her whilst she got her stuff ready for the next day. She had taken her work clothes off and put on her silk dressing gown before starting to look stuff out. As she went to place some files in her briefcase the flowers caught her eye. Not knowing the contents of the card was starting to eat away at her. She gave in to temptation and ripped open the card. The front of it had multiple hearts drawn on it, they were all misshapen and looked like they had been coloured in with a felt tip pen. 

She slowly opened the card to see the written work of multiple people. As she read through it tears started to well in her eyes to the point where she couldn't see the card anymore. She pressed it to her chest, a warmth filling her heart as a tear trickled down her cheek. 

She made her way to the bathroom to find David already sat amongst the boiling water, bubbles covering him to his neck. Two glasses of wine sat proudly on the side, next to a half-full bottle. The room was dim due to the fact that the only light available was being emitted by a couple of lavender scented candles. 

The card was still being held firmly to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, simply. David smiled in response.

"Don't thank me, it was Charlie and Ella's idea, they made the card"

"Still, thank you. What you wrote was very sweet." Her eyes started to fill with water once again so she placed the card on the counter then removed her dressing gown to join David in the bath.

She leant backwards so her back was resting against his chest, his chin on her shoulder, his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

He kissed her neck lightly until his lips brushed against her ear. "I love you."

A smile spread across her face. "I love you too."


End file.
